disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenny
Lenny, often known as Lenny the Binoculars, is a pair of red and blue binoculars, appearing in Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 as a minor character. The toys often use Lenny as binoculars in various situations. He usually reports to the toys what he sees. Lenny was voiced by the late Joe Ranft. Toy Story In Toy Story, Lenny was one of the first toys to come out into the open room when Woody signaled that the coast was clear. Lenny also appears at the staff meeting before Andy's birthday party in shock that his party was moved to that day, even though Andy's birthday was not until the following week. Woody explained to all the toys that Andy's mother wanted to have the party before they move to their new house. When Hamm alerts the toys that the birthday guests have arrived, Lenny, along with basically every other toy, except Woody, runs to the window to see what kind of sized presents his friends are bringing, in fear that Andy may get bigger toys and that they will all be given away. Lenny in particular, showed great fear when Sarge and his army reported what presents Andy was receiving. Then, when Sarge warns the toys that Andy and his friends are coming back upstairs, Lenny and the rest of the toys scramble and position themselves back in their original places. He saw Woody climb onto the bed to greet Buzz and then watched in amazement when Buzz flew around the bedroom on Andy's model plane, not knowing that the plane was keeping Buzz in the air. After Buzz arrives, Lenny, just like the rest of the toys all take an immediate liking towards him. One afternoon, when the toys hear Sid in his backyard, Buzz uses Lenny to watch him and his dog Scud mess around with one of his army toys. Lenny warns the toys when he sees Sid light up the fuse on the Combat Carl toy just before it explodes. On that same night, Woody accidentally knocked Buzz out the window. While most of the toys thought that Woody did this intentionally, Lenny was one of the few that didn’t accuse him of doing this on purpose. However, he lost his trust in him when he saw Woody holding Buzz’s severed arm during the middle of the film. During the end moving scene, when Woody attempts to save Buzz with RC Car, Lenny attacks him, along with all the others, thinking that Woody was trying to murder RC by kicking him out of the moving van. The toys then proceed in tossing Woody out the back of the truck as well. Lenny warns the toys when he sees Woody riding on RC with Buzz and approaching the truck. Bo Peep uses him to get a closer look and informs everyone that Woody was telling the truth. Lenny alerts the toys again when RC, Woody and Buzz approach the truck fast by Sid’s rocket taped to Buzz’s back, just before Buzz and Woody drop RC back into the moving van. Lenny appears again at the end of the film in Andy's room at the Christmas present meeting, appearing alongside Slinky, Robot and Troikas before hearing what presents Andy receives for Christmas. Toy Story 2 Lenny did not speak in Toy Story 2 and had a smaller role than the first film. He first appeared at the beginning of the film helping Hamm look for Woody's hat. Lenny is also seen during the yard sale roll call, attending the crime session on Woody’s kidnapping re-enactment, and at the end listening to Wheezy sing You've Got a Friend in Me, using Mr. Mike as a karaoke machine. Toy Story 3 Lenny appeared in a series of home videos taken by Andy's mom, but once again didn't talk. It was mentioned that he, Bo Peep, and a majority of Andy's toys were sold at a yard sale. Trivia *Before Toy Story 3 came out, Lenny was rumored to have a speaking role with a new voice actor. Among the voice actors rumored were Tom Kenny and Cheech Marin (who would have been more likely since he played Ramone in Cars and because Joe Ranft was said to have done Lenny's voice as an impersonation of Cheech Marin). Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toy Story 2 characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animated characters